1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to baseball and softball bats, and more specifically, relates to a swing aid added to the barrel of the bat.
2. Description of the Related Art
When people are first learning to play softball and baseball, it is difficult for them to learn to attain the correct position and speed of movement of their hands when swinging the bat to hit a ball. In baseball having the batter's hands in the appropriate position at the impact point when the bat hits the ball is critical.
Other products that have been designed for this purpose and which fit on bats only add weight to the bat for warm up, but they do not provide a way for the batter to feel the correct hand position or movement. Some of these other devices are made of metal, plastic or cloth. These products vary in weight and are used to help make the bat feel lighter after warming up.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a batting swing aid that allows the batter to feel the correct position, so that if the hands are in the correct position the batter will hear a loud swoosh sound when crossing the impact zone.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a batting swing aid that has a throttle designed to help slow the flow of shot down within the batting swing aid to allow for correct hand position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a batting swing aid that improves hand position, swing speed and increase power.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.